


Secret Santa for Nickel

by wolfriver777



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Haircuts, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linked Universe Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777
Summary: Four gets a haircut.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe) & Four (Linked Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Secret Santa for Nickel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelesque/gifts).



> Happy holidays Nickel! 
> 
> And to any other reader lurking about!

Four knew his hair was getting long, of course it wasn’t Wild’s length long, but it was getting there. It rested below his shoulders. His mind was divided by how he wanted to handle the hair situation. The Green and Red part of him wanted their hair to continue to grow. They promised the likes of keeping it maintained with tight ponytails and braids. This of course didn’t go well with the two responsible sections of his mind, Blue and Violet. They both knew that the responsibility would fall upon them. Many arguments went on in his mind there was no sign of compromise in sight. Of course, having the majority of the control Blue and Violet deemed that Four was to get a haircut. Who would cut Four’s hair? Well, Wild had apparently cut his Zelda’s hair which made him the logical choice. 

That is what lead Four to be sitting on a wooden stump, Wild behind him with a knife in hand. The camp was buzzing quietly as a few of the groups members played a game with Wind. “Are you really sure you want me to do this?” asked Wild. He seemed nervous. Which wasn’t exactly what Four had expected from him. “You’ve done this before…” started Four turning to eye Wild for a moment. “You’ll be fine.” he finished before turning to face the camp again. “Y-yeah.” mumbled Wild as he grabbed a chunk of Four’s hair. He really wasn’t. “What you did to Flora’s hair was really beautiful, granted I just want my hair cut a bit.” mused Four as he played with his hands. Too agitated to read the book that was placed in his lap. 

Four was a bit angsty with the idea of Wild with a knife and his hair involved. However, Four trusted Wild. After all he had experience in this. Wild brought the knife under the large chunk of blonde hair and began too saw up towards himself. Blades of hair began to remain in his hands. Wild knew he had messed up big time. The hair was definitely getting too short but there was no turning back from this point. He sawed through the last strands of hair. Wild could see the future it and it wasn’t pretty. Four rarely got angry but when he did, he sure as hell did!  
Wild looked at the clump of hair that now rested in his left hand. The knife in his right hand. He’s really messed up. There’s almost no way he’s gonna get out of this. It seemed Hylia was looking down on him for once, a loud call from the other side of camp.

“Wild, we need you to get started on dinner!” Time’s gruff call ran through Wild’s ears. He was safe! Wild rubbed Four’s shoulders in a quick manner after he placed the knife and the locks of hair down. “I’ll be back in awhile. I have to hunt tonight.” Four let out a quiet hum in response. He was engrossed in his book by this point. Wild took this opportunity to “escape” this was definitely something he wouldn’t be able to fix. 

Four sat in silence for a long while before realising that Wild had been gone for awhile. Naturally he reached to play with his hair on the right side. His hand caught none of the golden locks. His heart started to race as he grabbed for the hair again but not grabbing any of the locks he was aiming for. Four’s heart truly dropping when he touched the back of his head feeling stubby locks. The colour from his face drained. “Legend!” called Four knowing he was the only one with a mirror that would share it without much question, or in Warriors case, teasing. 

Legend looked to Four a cool look on his face. Four could see that Wind had also turned around out of curiosity. Like everything with that boy his expression gave it all away. This was bad. Legend seemed to finally take his nose out of his bag and looked over to Four. No expression on his face but yet he knew everything. In a gruff and easy manner he grabbed his mirror shield and bag and walked over to Four. 

“You made a foolish choice trusting Wild to cut your hair, and with a knife!” scolded Legend as he dropped his bag in front of Four. Four sighed, he should’ve expected this. Legend huffed as he leaned his shield against Four. He opened his bag, going through it taking out various items before he grabs a mirror. “Take this,” Legend handed the mirror too Four as he grabbed the mirror shield and stood behind Four. The two spent a few moments angling the mirrors until Four could see what Wild had done. There was a more or less shaven sort of patch on the back of his head. “H-he said he cut Flora’s hair!” exclaimed Four putting the mirror down. “You pressured him into sort of admitting it.” replied Legend putting down his shield and taking the mirror from Four’s hand. “No I didn’t?” replied Four but it sounded more like a question. 

Legend laughed softly. “But you did,” he pitches his voice to mimic Four. “Flora your hair is so nice! Did Wild do it? I didn’t expect him to be able to do i-” There is a crack in Legend’s voice which causes Four to laugh getting over his previous teasing quickly. “That’s mean of you to laugh and to think I was going to fix your hair.” Legend rolls his eyes and begins to pack up what things he had out. “You’re gonna have to walk around camp like that until Wild runs out of excuses.” smirked Legend. 

Four’s eyes widen as he slammed the book close on his lap. “No, you can’t!” argued Four reaching out to grab Legend. The elder of the two smiled. “I’m just kidding, relax. You know there’s no going back from Wild’s screw up, right?” asked Legend as he grabbed a pair of scissors. He moved to stand behind Four. “Yeah…” huffed Four. “Cool,” Four could practically hear the smile in Legend’s voice. “Bowl cut it is, kiddo.”  
“Kiddo?!” exclaimed Four turning around narrowly missing the scissors getting his eyes. Legend hummed as he put his hands on Four’s shoulders and turn him back around. 

Four slowly relaxed as Legend ran his fingers through long locks of hair. “Do you have a hair tie?” asked Legend his voice was soft and calm. The teasing tone forgotten. “Yeah,” replied Four taking the hair tie, that he has barely used on this adventure, off his wrist and reached out behind him to Legend who took it. 

Tying up a section of Four’s hair took a few moments. Legend didn’t particularly have any experience in tying up people’s hair but what he’s done will do. The little bun sat nicely on top of Four’s head as Legend began to thin out the hair. There’s silence between the two of them as Legend does his work. “Did you even know Wild was using the knife?”asked Legend as he worked away, adjusting the bun every now and again. “Yes?” responded Four, opening is book up again. “Why did you let him do it with the damn knife?” sighed Legend, a good section of Four’s hair rested on the ground at this point. “I thought of Flora’s hair.” replied Four, it was softer, as he seemed to get more invested in his book. 

This left Legend more or less at work. He hummed a soft song under his breath as he snipped at the blonde hair. The soft tune began to become a soft whisper of words to the tune. It was soft, gentle and melodic. The soft tune was something Legend hummed on repeat while he worked. Four himself began to pick up the little tune. The two seemed connected in a way as they hummed together. 

The two didn’t tend to interact but the soft exchange of conversation joined with humming of little tunes they knew and the other eventually picked up. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had well, super short hair.” commented Four. Legend stopped his humming. “I can’t really imagine you with short hair but here we go.” Legend chuckled softly. Four laughed softly in return. This isn’t what he was expecting to do today but yet again here he was. 

“I’ve got most of the back of your head fixed up, but there is only so much I can do with kitchen scissors. Nice undercut if I say so for a first time.” commented Legend on his handy work. Four made the movement to run his fingers through his hair but there was none at his usual length. The short hair that he does touch is soft. 

“I’m not quite done yet,” started Legend. “Oi, Wind chuck us a bowl!” Legend raised his voice startling a good majority of the dozy camp. The young boy being one of them. He chucks a bowl in Legend’s direction which Four only narrowly avoids being hit by. “Why do you need a bowl?” asked Four turning to Legend. “I did say I say I was giving you a bowl cut.” responded Legend taking the last of Four’s long hair out of the bun. Placing the bowl and scissors down for a moment. Legend spends a few moments untangling Four’s hair and fixing the parting. 

It was a few peaceful moments as Legend stood in front of Four now. The scissors and bowl in his lap as Legend works away. When everything felt right, Legend brought the last few strands that needed to rest on Four’s face into position before he slapped the bowl on. This jolting the boy a bit. Along with Legend taking his book to prevent getting hair on it. 

With that the main event started. Legend began to hum again as he snipped at the base the bowl had created for them. The humming remained and soon the bowl was off Four’s head and tossed aside. The shaggy bowl cut was getting its touch ups now that the bowl was gone. Four found it weird to have hair on his forehead again. 

Legend put the final touches on the fringe, they had been called to get their share of dinner a few moments ago. And as much as Four was enjoying Legend’s company and was thankful to him, he wanted to eat. Legend took a step back after he deemed it finished admiring his work. “I think it’s pretty good.” he commented as he picked up the mirror shield to show Four. “What do you think?” Four looked into the mirror, a little speechless. “It’s, It’s something different? It does the trick.” Four answered Legend, looking up to him. Legend huffed. “Such an ungrateful kiddo,” Four pouted looking up to him. “I’m just teasing, relax, you look all good if that’s what you’re really worried about.” Legend placed down the shield and ruffled Four’s hair “Next time you need a hair don't go to Wild, mkay?”  
“Of course.” laughed Four inresponse, as he ran his fingers through his hair. Though he may not spend the most time with Legend. Four could definitely see himself spending more time with him.


End file.
